The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant botanically known as Dahlia pinnata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baldelmarm’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Rijsenhuot, the Netherlands during June 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Dahlia cultivars that are freely flowering with large flowers and a moderately vigorous growth habit.
The new Dahlia cultivar is a naturally occurring sport of Dahlia DELICIOUS Lemon Zest ‘Baldelemz’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,448, characterized by its double type light yellow-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant and selected on June 2004 in a controlled environment at Rijsenhuot, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2004 at Rijsenhuot, the Netherlands, Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.